User blog:SilentRanger/Monster Girl Roleplay
Intro This is a medieval/fantasy world where humans and monsters have come to coexist for about a year. Monsters have become perfectly overwritten from their old nature. Their natures are now very similar to if not mirrored by humans nature. They act and feel as the humans do, and engage in activities that are normal by human standards. However, there are still those who still despise monsters. The Order and those who share their beliefs would still want nothing more than to see the monsters destroyed. The History of the World as Per the Monster Girl Encyclopedia In this world of medieval fantasy, humans and monsters have been fighting each other for as long as anyone can remember. That is, until the new Demon Lord from the succubus tribe changed all the monsters into monster girls. Her goal was to unite the humans and monsters as one race with the males as humans and females as monsters. However, because of the Gods' "Holy Order", the nature of monster girls was still very primitive, which made them view all humans as lower creatures that should be used only for reproduction. The World as of Now This lasted for a long time before a group of humans and monsters formed a special team in order to help the Demon Lord fight the Gods and their Order. The last years of the war ended with the sealing of the Gods' powers, allowing the Demon Lord to finish her reconstruction of the monsters. They became fully aware and their nature changed to allow them to see humans as equals and regard them as friends, not tools. The remnants of the Order went underground rebuilding themselves and striking out at monsters and humans alike. Their goal was to try end restart the war and end the coexistence. Other humans are still uncomfortable with monsters and would much rather see them destroyed. An organization was formed from the special team of humans and monsters, known as the Guardians, who help to fight the Order. But for the most part, humans and monsters have gotten used to each other and are happy to have the war be over. A Ruined Order The Order used to be an organization that served what they believed was the will of the Gods. This meant that all monsters are evil and should be eradicated, and any human found with them should be given the same treatment. Now, with the Gods sealed away, the Order was forced underground. They have many bases and pose a serious threat to the coexistence of humans and monsters. They have become more of a terrorist group aimed at destroying the monsters and every human involved with them. They try to sway people into joining their cause, and attack major idols of coexistence. The Guardians This organization was formed after the first attack made by the Order to help fight them. The Guardians range from humans to all kinds of monsters, each ranging in skills and abilities. They fight to keep peace and maintain coexistence, while trying to fight off the Order. Their training is rigorous and their loyalty unquestionable. They follow a strict set a values and rules. These are listed in each and every member's handbook. If any were to break these rules, the consequences would be severe. The Rules Are As Follows 1. No sexually explicit content. 2. No overpowered characters. Any characters deemed overpowered will be killed. 3. Players may not deviate from the established setting written above. 4. No auto hitting other player characters. 5. No out of character help. If you know something that your character does not, it cannot be used to influence your characters' thoughts or actions. 6. When starting a new thread, establish the players that are allowed and in what order they are to post. Once established, it is up to the person who started the thread whether to allow another player to join and to modify the order to fit the new player. 7. If you're not sure if something is acceptable, then ask the me. Category:Blog posts Category:Roleplay